jeux de rôles
by raziel-chan
Summary: pour certain toute la vie n'est qu'un jeu dont le but est plus grand que personne n'ait pu imaginer. De plus, une nouvelle élève risque de faire éclater ces vérités cachées. Mais estce une bonne chose?...


Un énorme nuage de fumée assombrit le quai 9 ¾ alors que le Poudlard Express commençait son habituel trajet qui amenait les sorciers et les sorcières vers leur école de sorcellerie. Malgré une fin d'année éreintante et deux longs mois de vacances plus qu'insupportables, au cours desquels il avait du être sans arrêt sur ses gardes, Harry Potter sentait un lourd poids pesant sur ses épaules s'envoler, au moment même où il pénétrait dans le premier compartiment libre du train. Bientôt il entamerait sa sixième année à Poudlard, et pourrait commencer de nouvelles disciplines qui n'étaient jusqu'alors réservée qu'aux élèves de septième année. En effet, Dumbledore avait songé plus sage d'initier de plus en plus tôt les élèves à d'autres sortes de magie avec les temps qui courraient, d'autant plus que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, en plus de s'être montré à le face du monde lors du mois de juin au ministère, avait laissé entendre qu'il attaquerait l'école au cours de l'année, pour supprimer en une seule fois tous les sorciers indignes de ce nom. Malheureusement, ce message provenait de _La Gazette du Sorcier _et Harry, après avoir passé une effroyable cinquième année à se battre contre le Ministère qui l'accusait de menteur, de détraqué mental, craignait que les directeurs de ce journal n'aient soudainement changé d'avis et soient tombés dans l'excès inverse, soit-dit en passant qu'ils étaient maintenant totalement affolés par le vrai retour de Vous-savez-qui et étaient tout à fait capables de générer une panique en divulguant exagération et sous-entendus à ce sujet.

En s'asseyant du côté de la fenêtre, il entrevit, parmis les personnes encore présentes sur le quai et qui disaient pour la plupart au revoir avec de grand gestes, un grand chien noir, au poil ébouriffé jappant en longeant les rails. A cette vue son ventre se serra. Il n'avait pas encore essuyé la disparition de Sirius, son parrain, qui avait basculé derrière une mystérieuse arche au Département des mystères, lors de l'affrontement au Ministère de la magie. Durant out l'été, il lui avait été impossible d'en parler, car le courrier était trop surveillé et les relations qu'il entretenait avec Sirius étaient maintenant divulguées au grand public : tous savaient désormais que le grand et dangereux Sirius Black était le parrain du célèbre Harry Potter. Ainsi, la moindre parole concernant Sirius, si elle fut interceptée au vol par une mauvaise personne, aurait pour conséquence d'indiquer le plus simplement du monde par un sort de provenance le lieu où séjournait le garçon tant recherché par les forces du mal. De plus, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée qu'il ait pu en toucher quelques mots aux Dursley, qui seraient trop heureux d'apprendre que la personne qui les retenait de maltraiter leur neveu était désormais portée disparue, ce qui aurait déclenché le mécanisme automatique de l'oncle Vernon à rabaisser Harry, profitant de son chagrin. Heureusement, les Dursley s'étaient montré assez discrets cet été. Sans doute parce que, bien qu'ils ne soient que des moldus haïssant le monde magique, ils aient finalement compris à quoi ils s'exposaient face au mage noir (ou alors peut être avaient-ils encore le souvenir cuisant de la beuglante de Dumbledore) Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait pu jouir d'une longue période de vacances pour aiguiser ses sens, alerte au moindre bruit concernant Voldemort et ses serviteurs, tâche qui fut assez épuisante mais qui porta ses fruits, car il pouvait maintenant contrôler les douleurs lancinantes de sa cicatrice, au prix de beaucoup de stress.

Le train prit lentement de la vitesse et bientôt, la gare ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point dans l'horizon. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Neville, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de compartiment vide. Ce dernier semblait aussi troublé que lui, et il semblait avoir maigri. Le combat d'il y a quelques mois semblait lui avoir procuré un stress intense car au cours des heures suivante ils ne parlèrent que de sorts de défense, des réunions de l'A.D, des messages de _La Gazette_.

« Et quand ma grand mère a lu cet article, elle est entrée dans une colère monstre, je ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état, même lorsque j'ai détruit la baguette de mon père, elle a aussitôt écrit pour dénoncer « l'opportunisme des rédacteurs qui changeait bien souvent d'avis » et qu'ils devraient réfléchir un peu plus avant de te traiter de menteur. Tu penses vraiment que V…Voldemort va attaquer l'école ? demanda-t-il buttant sur le nom du mage noir.

« Je n'en sait strictement rien, tu sais, je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit assez stupide pour attaquer une école avec les professeurs, plusieurs centaines d'élèves ainsi que Dumbledore, en ayant en plus annoncé leur acte au monde entier, mais honnêtement avec lui, tout est possible, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait toujours aimé se faire voir, et n'était pas une personne à agir dans l'ombre sans sauter sur une occasion de revendiquer ses actes, lui répondit Harry, pensif.

« c'est peut-être aussi La Gazette qui débloque un peu. Ils ont tellement perdu de crédibilité au cours de l'an passé qu'ils essayent de se prévaloir maintenant, mais ils vont juste créer un peu plus de panique, c'est tout.

« j'y ai pensé aussi, et je crois que je penche plus pour cette possibilité. Enfin, j'avoue que c'est dur à avaler quand même.

« J'espère qu'aucune personne du ministère n'est sous l'Imperium pour divulguer ces idioties…si les journaux sont sous le pouvoirs de V…Voldemort, là c'est sur que tout le monde sera divisé.

« hum…. Répondit seulement Harry. Il venait de voir passer à travers la vitre du compartiment Crabbe et Goyle sans Malefoy, ce qui était suspect. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus en profondeur sur ce problème car Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment, ayant terminé leur tournée d'inspection. Ron se jeta immédiatement sur le siège en soupirant et maudissant les premières années qui se montraient le peu de magie qu'il connaissaient mais qui n'avaient réussi qu'a enflammer les rideaux tandis qu'Hermione saluait les deux garçons. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus joyeuse que d'ordinaire et ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Ron, qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose qui lui était déconseillé. Plusieurs fois il essaya de capter le regard de son ami afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais à chaque fois, un petit « hum hum » de la préfète suffisait à lui coller les lèvres.

Les discussion se détendirent et virèrent au quidditch lorsqu'arriva le chariot de marchandise. Tous commandèrent de nombreuse friandise, comme si la croissance démesurée des garçons n'avait pas de cesse. Tous les trois avaient beaucoup grandit, surtout Ron, qui ne semblait pas être près de s'arrêter, bien qu'il dépassait tous les autres de vingt bon centimètres. Ginny pénétra vers la fin du voyage, alors que le jour commençait à tomber. En réalité elle voulait signaler quelques incidents à Hermione et en profitait pour saluer le reste de la troupe. Plusieurs élèves avaient essayé des sorts de base, mais cela avait fini par donner de charmants petits personnages déformés, et la plupart des préfets étant déjà dans le wagon principal accompagnés du conducteur ainsi que certains professeur qui distribuait certains conseil, seule restait Hermione, qui avait largement le niveau en sorcellerie pour arranger d'un simple coup de baguette les gaffes des petits nouveaux. Dès qu'elle fut sortie du compartiment, Ron se rua sur Harry et lui raconta toutes les nouveautés surprises de l'année : en plus des premières années, il y avait un petit groupe d'élèves provenant d'une autre école de sorcellerie qui venait à intégrer Poudlard, dont la plupart avaient un niveau équivalent à la sixième année. Il avait surtout remarqué une fille qui semblait aussi douée que leur chère Hermione, mais tout ce que Harry pu dire d'elle, d'après la description de son meilleur ami, c'était qu'elle lui plaisait bien…

Lorsqu'enfin le train stoppa, tous se hâtèrent de mettre leur uniformes de sorcier car à force de parler, ils avaient un peu perdu la notion du temps et ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que la moitié des élèves attendaient déjà sur le quai, cherchant de l'œil les carrosses ou la voix du garde-chasse. Neville manqua de tomber sur Harry, trébuchant pendant la descente du train, mais il se retint juste à temps à une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, brune au cheveux légèrement bouclés lui tombant aux épaules. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle avait rattrapé Neville et l'avait remis sur ses pieds avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait vraiment. Ron, quant à lui, était resté derrière et l'observait comme s'il avait vu un ange. Les autres comprirent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de cette fille. Avec un grand sourire, et un léger accent étranger, elle salua les garçons, en leur demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire après le train, car elle était nouvelle dans cette école. L'ennui, c'était que seule Hermione semblait avoir écouté les instructions pour les nouveaux venus, mais elle n'était visible nulle part. Ils crurent alors bon de lui désigner le groupe de première année, avec cependant un léger sourire d'excuse, mais ils se ravivèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent d'autre gens plus âgés qui se tenaient déjà devant la haute et massive silhouette d'Hagrid. Toujours avec le sourire, elle leur dit à tout à l'heure avec un grand signe de la main. Derrière eux Draco avait tout vu de la scène et ne quittait pas la fille des yeux, son visage dénué de toute expression. Les bras toujours croisés, il les dépassa, sans aucune remarque cinglante, contrairement à son habitude…

Décidément, il allait y avoir beaucoup de changements cette année.

_ et voilà, c'est fini pour le premier chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai un peu écrit tout ça à la « va-vite », parce qu'il faut bien commencer, mais l'histoire commence vraiment au deuxième chapitre._

_Tout d'abord, oublions vite fait bien fait le tome 6, j'ai perdu trop de temps à décider si oui ou non je devais faire cette fic, normalement je l'avait déjà imaginée après la sortie du tome 2… ouh la la c'est loin tout ça !_

_En gros je ne vois pas de pairing pour le moment, y'aura peut être un petit bisou mais rien de bien méchant._

_Pour tout vous dire, le héros c'est quand même Draco. Je sais normalement c'est avec un « g » mais je préfère à l'anglaise. cette fic aussi montrera un bon côté de Lucuis, rares sont les fics où il a un beau rôle… et moi je l'aime bien ! on va dire que c'est tout pour le bla bla ! j'attend des review, je vais essayer d'être régulière mais j'écris d'autres fics en parallèle donc n'attendez pas le chapitre suivant le jour d'après. _


End file.
